Expectations
by Nubian Queen
Summary: Set during 'Apocalypse Rising', this is a filler piece on Kira and Dukat's conversation regarding her pregnancy. Complete.


_This story is just a little filler fic that takes place during the episode "Apocalypse Rising." This is for all those people who wondered what went on between Major Kira's rather startling revelation to Dukat and their change of subject by the time they got out of the turbolift. Please let me know if you like it. All flames will be sent to the __Fire__Caves__._

_Oh yeah, and please don't sue. I don't own Star Trek, any of its offshoots or anything else that may be viewed as valuable._

He was in complete and utter shock. Chief O'Brien? Nerys, HIS  Nerys, with O'BRIEN!

He simply couldn't take it in.

When he had first stepped off his ship, he had been anticipating getting to see Major Kira and his daughter for at least a few moments before he left again. There was even the possibility that the major may have been assigned to the mission that had brought him here, thus giving him yet another chance to try and soften her attitude toward him. Therefore, it had come as an immense shock when he had stepped out of the airlock to be greeted by Kira…a very pregnant Kira. It had actually stunned him speechless, something that rarely ever happened to him. In fact, he rather prided himself on always having a comeback for any situation. But this…

She had turned, gesturing for him to join her as they walked to the debriefing room. He had walked beside her silently for a bit, trying to find something to fill the silence with. His shock had faded into something very akin to betrayal. He had no reason to feel as if she were his and yet…there it was.  He shot her a covert glance. Even pregnant, she was still beautiful. In fact, pregnancy seemed to agree with her. She seemed to have a glow about her that had not been there before. He felt a moment's intense hatred for Shakaar. He had what he, Dukat, most wanted. Nerys. And now that bond was being insured with their child. He did the only thing he could think to do to hide his overwhelming emotions.

He started talking.

He had simply been unable to not make a comment about Shakkar. He had tried to make it as innocuous as possible, and he had truly meant it, although he didn't think that glorified idiot could possibly understand how lucky he was to be given Nerys' affection. And then she had dropped the bomb. It wasn't Shakaar's child. He had felt a moment's brief joy at that and then shock…again. If not his, whose? He simply refused to believe that she would be the type that would have the child of someone she wasn't in love with. It just didn't fit, unless…unless…could she have possibly been attacked?

She had always seemed so self sufficient to him but looking at her now, he admitted to himself that, if the person had been determined, she could have been forced. As strong as she was, she was still female. And Nerys being who she was, she would never consider ridding herself of the child just because of the way it had been conceived. The thought of her being violated in such a manner enraged him. He managed however to calm himself enough to ask the relevant question; if not Shakaar's, then WHOSE?

Chief O' Brien.

He simply stood there, mouth literally open in shock. Had she told him she was having the child of the Cardassian Prime Minister, he couldn't have been more shocked. Some still functioning part of his mind registered the fact that the lift doors had opened and that Nerys had stepped around him to enter. Automatically, he turned and entered as well, continuing to stare at her in complete amazement.

She kept throwing little side glances at him, her lips pursed, as if expecting him to make some comment. For perhaps the first time in his life, he could think of absolutely nothing to say.

Suddenly, Nerys couldn't take it anymore and she burst out laughing.

Dukat blinked, startled by her sudden outburst. Nerys leaned against the back of the lift, laughing so hard she was bent over, hands supporting her stomach.

"Oh, Gods, Dukat…if  you could only see your face!" she managed to gasp out between giggles.

He grimaced, "I'm so glad to be of some amusement to you."

"You…you should…have…seen your…f-face…when I said…O'Brien…" she cracked again and was off into wild fits of laughter.

He couldn't help it. Her laughter was making him want to laugh as well. He tried to resist but gave it up as a lost cause. It felt good to laugh. It seemed as if it had been forever since he had had a reason to. And yet here this crazed pregnant female was making him laugh harder that he had in months…and over something that, to his mind at least, was not the least bit funny.

She finally started pulling herself under control. Dukat was still snorting with laughter beside her. She looked over at him. Sometimes, when he was behaving like a halfway normal person, he wasn't that bad. And it was enormously gratifying, not to mention amusing, to be able to get one on him this good. She decided to gratify his curiosity, and get him good one more time.

"You know, Dukat, about the baby…"

"Please major, you don't have to tell me anything."

"Well, I just thought you should know, seeing as how I am now somewhat responsible for the moral upbringing of your daughter," she leaned in so that she was looking him in the eye, "it's not really my child. I'm just carrying it for the O'Brien's."

He stopped laughing and looked at her closely. He didn't think bouts of temporary insanity were supposed to be a side effect of pregnancy for Bajoran women, but he thought it might be wise to check. He also made a mental note to talk to his daughter before he left. She could inform him about how Nerys's mental state was doing.

Until then, he thought it might be wise to change the subject. Which he promptly did.


End file.
